1. Field
Example embodiments provide a compound for an organic photoelectric device, an organic photoelectric device, an image sensor, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects, and may include a photodiode and/or a phototransistor. The photoelectric device may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell and/or an organic light emitting diode.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires relatively high resolution and thus a relatively small pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but has a problem of deteriorated sensitivity because the silicon photodiode has a relatively small absorption area due to relatively small pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
The organic material has a relatively high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and resultantly improve sensitivity and contribute to relatively high integration.
This organic material is used to form an active layer for an organic photoelectric device through a deposition process. When the organic material is repeatedly deposited, the organic material is decomposed and deteriorates quality of the active layer obtained after three depositions. The quality deterioration of the active layer deteriorates reliability and productivity during mass production.